


A First time Suppose To Be Special.

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl, Awkward Daryl, Barn Sex, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Making Love, Pushy Beth, Sex, Stripping, Sweet Daryl, Touching, candle light love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do we need?" She asked sarcastically.</p><p>"Condoms, lube." Daryl says with out looking at her. "I gotta ask. You ever done this?" He started to blush.</p><p>She quickly blurted out. "Of course!"</p><p>"Beth." He said. "There are ways I can tell." He said.</p><p>If you would like to make a request feel here to do so here<br/>V<br/>V<br/>http://hisheartkiller.tumblr.com/post/86822597394/ao3-request-app</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First time Suppose To Be Special.

**Author's Note:**

> (In my story theres NO Lorie, no Carl. No Barn zombies."

When Daryl first got to the farm Beth feel for him instantly. He of course was clueless and thought she was a ditzy little girl. He really didnt even think about her. That was until the first night she decided to sneak out while he was on watch. She sat next to him on the roof of the car and they ended up talking. She talked the most but Daryl got to know her. He realized she was just some clueless kid like all the rest. She was Beth. Her own person.

They kissed for the first time two weeks after that talk. He was fidgety and awkward. She was pushy and independent. It was just a simple peck but it was something.

They made out completely that night and for four weeks after. They secretly met in the barn. She started kissing him. He felt so awkward. He was making out with her like a horny teenage boy. That was the way she made him feel.

They were rolling around on a blanket Daryl laid down. He would kiss her lips and she would giggle. He would suck little marks on her collar bone, parts she could hide, and she would moan out.

She rolled on top of him and sat up. She was grinding her butt into his groin.

"I like you like this." He put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah. Looking down at me." He reached his still dirty hand up to her cheek.

"This could be alot better." She says.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Mh-uh. We could be naked." She started to lift her shirt.

He stopped her by grabbing her hands.

"No we cant be." He said.

"What?" She was confused.

"You're too young." He flipped them both so now he was on top. "Maybe when you turn 17." He says.

"So in six months!" She frustratingly pouted and pulled from under him.

He huffed and stood up. "Yeah. We go any farther and your daddy ill kill me."

"Daddy doesnt need to know." She huffed.

"Just leave it alone." He says. "Thats it."

"Screw you Daryl." She pushed him and left the burn.

 ~~~

He was on watch the next night when he saw Beth brushing nervous Nelly. He didn't stop her or go over to her. He just watched her from afar. She looked so contempt. He just smiled at her.

~~~

A few nights later she came over to him on watch. Sat next to him again. "I liked what we were doing." She admitted.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"I guess I can wait 2 months." She tried to playfully compromise.

"6." He looked at her sternly.

"Technically 5 and 2 weeks." She corrected him.

"Alright, start counting down and I'll gather what we need." He said.

"What do we need?" She asked sarcastically.

"Condoms, lube." Daryl says with out looking at her. "I gotta ask. You ever done this?" He started to blush.

She quickly blurted out. "Of course!"

"Beth." He said. "There are ways I can tell." He said.

"Umm." She swallowed deeply.

"Your a..." He asked with out asking.

"Yeah." She mumbled and looked away.

"Fuck." He said.

"It dont mean anything." She said.

"Yeah it does. You aint never been wit someone. I cant be your first." He was getting uncomfortable and nervous.

"Daryl." She pouted and smacked his arm. "I'm not a child." She protested.

"Sure as hell poutin like one." He angrily huffed at her. 

"Just stop!" She childishly smacked her hand down. She composed herself. "Cant we just do what we were doing? And see what happens in 5 months." She looked around, no one was looking. She kissed his cheek. "Let me change your mind." Before he could say anything she got up and left. She winked at him.

~~~

It took two more weeks for Daryl and Beth to met in the barn again. He was reading a book on the second level and she sneaked in.

"What are ya doin?" He asked as she closed the barn yard doors behind her.

"I aint here for you." She teased. She started stripping.

"What are you doing?" He asked more clearly.

"Well you wont touch me. So I thought I would touch myself." She was topless wearing a pink bra. She was about to pull her jeans down. "You just happen to be here." She unbuttoned and pulled her jeans off.

He hopped off the second level and grabbed her jeans off the ground "Put 'em on." He tried staying calm but she could see he was angry.

"No." She said. "Your not my daddy." She said.

"How about I tell your daddy your acting like a little whore." She pushed him.

"Go ahead." She said. "Tell him how you kissed me, touched me." She innocently threatened. "He'd kill you."

"Yeah, he would. But at least you would stop degrading yourself." He dropped her jeans left. Left her standing nearly naked in the barn.

~~~

"You alright?" Rick asked Daryl three days after the problem with Beth.

"'M Fine." He huffed.

"Saw you and Beth." He told him.

"What?" He jumped.

"Few weeks ago, fooling around like teenagers." Daryl's face went pale.

"I-It's..."

Rick cut him off. "I'm not judging you. Shes a pretty girl. But shes so young." Rick said.

"I know."

"She made you smile." He said. "You were less stressed. Why'd it stop?"

"Shes a virgin." Daryl admitted. He thought Rick would scold him or kick him out of the camp.

"Thats, wow." He said.

"Yeah."

"She want to?" He asked.

"Yeah. Like crazy. Nearly tried to jump my bones a few days ago." Daryl and Rick chuckled.

"Whats the problem?" Rick asked.

"Shes sixteen."

"Confession?" Rick said.

"What?"

"A few years ago. I had sex with this girl. Stunning. Dated her for four months. Found out she was only 16. Just like Beth, she didnt look or act like it. If she wants it. Go for it. You dont know how long you'll have left." Rick seemed so cool about it.

Daryl understood what he wanted and needed to do. 

~~~

 A few days later Daryl walked to Beth room when no one was looking. "Met me in the barn tonight." She nodded and he left.

She showed up late, late at night.

She out the doors and saw a spread out blanket, candles, pillows, It was so romantic.

"A first time suppose to be special." Daryl said as she closed the door behind herself.

"I'm not 17." She retorted.

 "Do you still want to?" He asked.

"Yeah." She shyly smiled and went over to him.

She wrapped her arms around his body and they started kissing.

He put his arms around her shoulders. "Beth." He wanted to be sweet. "I dont wanna lose you." He said.

She looked up at him and backed away. "I love you too Daryl." They may not have been what he said but she knew he did. She pulled off her shirt. This time the bra was blue.

"Let me." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around him. He unclipped her bra and pulled it off. He dropped to his knees and started gently sucking on her breast.

She gasped. "Daryl." She moaned. Beth was running her fingers through his hair.

He switched breast and she went weak. "Lay down." He started pulled at her pants.

She swiftly undid them and pulled them down as she laid on the blanket.

"Get naked, please." She looked up at him.

He started taking his shirt off. She could see his scars and tattoos. He undid his belt and jeans. He let her help pulled them down. She wasn't very shocked to see him wearing cameo boxers.

Daryl looked her over before leaning down to kiss her. "You're so beautiful." He moaned. He let his rough hands graze over her panties. He felt her wetness. She went to take them off. "Let me." He kissed her belly and headed down. He pulled the panties down and saw her. She was completely naked and vulnerable.

They made out for a bit. He grinded his covered cock against her bare pussy. They made out making it feel like it lasted hours. "You're dripping wet." He slide his finger inside her.

She grabbed his shoulder tighter and moaned.

"Your so tight." He wasn't really talking to her just thinking out loud. "Can I fit two?" He asked her.

She was so blissed out all she could do was moan and nodded her head.

He wanted to slide a second finger in. He wasn't sure if he should though. Break her hymen with his finger or his cock? He pulled away and grabbed his pants. He pulled out a, for her pleasure, condom and a ky small pocket lube. He lowered his boxers and slide the condom on.

She looked up at him with wide willing eyes. "Be easy." She said.

He knelt down and kissed her. "Yeah." He pulled back a little and slide his very hard and acing cock in her. She gasped and was moaning. When he was fully inside her body was holding him so tight he was afraid to move in fear he would hurt her. "Move." She moved.

He very slowly thrusted in and out of her. He was kissing her and trying to sooth her.

"This-Uh-feels so good." She kissed him.

"You feel good."

~~~

After they finished and she was relaxing in his arms he stood up. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"You need to wash up." He went over to a small bucket of water he had and dipped a rag in it. He came back over and whipped dried blood off her thigh and her cum off her pussy. He was so sweet to her.

"Can we do it again?" She asked.

"Not yet. You'll be to sore in the morning." He started redressing himself. Then he slowly redressed her.

"I wanna stay naked." She said.

"Nah, you'll get sick. Maybe tomorrow." He kissed her and helped her stand.

 

 


End file.
